


Voyager Writing Game Prompts

by Curator



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator
Summary: I write prompts issued by the Voyager Writing Game on Tumblr. To avoid a wall of tags, all completed prompts are here, untagged. A note for each story will tell the prompt. So, if you're in the mood for mystery, please click on in.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 23
Collections: Voyager Writing Game Prompts





	1. The Awe of Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Write a drabble (100w) from the perspective of a character you've never written before and inspired by the word "awe."_

The baby’s cries are strong.

How is this possible after so many days?

“Please, my son,” he murmurs, fingers tight on the bottle, “please eat.”

Tiny lips part only to scream. 

This was not supposed to be his task. Seska enjoyed breastfeeding, from the moment she—

No.

He cannot let memories overwhelm him. 

Yet he begins to whisper stories of the mother his child will never know. He becomes lost, as he had feared, in the velvet of her voice, the intelligence of her eyes.

He returns to himself. Looks down. 

And the baby has taken the bottle at last.


	2. I Will Not Comply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Write a story using only dialogue, without explicitly identifying the speakers by name/rank. Suggested word limit: 500w, but open to any length._
> 
> Content warning: Consent, in a complicated way.

“Starfleet does not make the choice lightly to share personal logs in judicial proceedings, but that’s exactly what this commission will do if you don’t stop this obstructionist behavior and start answering questions from members of this panel.”

“Because I have as little choice within your Collective as I once had as Borg?”

“Because the accusations against your former captain are damning and, if they are accurate, it’s my duty and the duty of my fellow adjudicators to deliver justice on your behalf.”

“Perhaps it is not your place to do anything ‘on my behalf.’ Perhaps it is _my_ opinion that — as someone who must live with what she did when Borg — justice has already been served with my ‘former captain,’ as you call her despite my lack of ever agreeing to serve in Starfleet, becoming painfully aware of how her exalted ‘human society’ views what she may or may not have done.”

“I don’t think you understand the extent of the impact this proceeding could have on Starfleet. There aren’t even regulations for some of these potential violations: Not allowing a crewmember personal privacy aboard ship. Watching a crewmember sleep without permission. Entering a crewmember’s ‘quarters,’ such as they were, during regeneration cycles for the sole purpose of —”

“I believe you are unable to break Borg encryption codes on my personal logs. I believe you are bluffing in misplaced hopes that I will share information you do not possess and have no way to gain. I believe you seek my testimony for reasons that will not benefit me, but will serve to allow this panel to find a reason to dismiss charges as unprovable hearsay and therefore Starfleet can deliver the promotion that it seeks for the ‘accused.’ I believe it is in my best interests to neither confirm nor deny anything mentioned here and I await any compelling reason to do otherwise.”

“Because there are such things as due process and justice and settling this one way or another so your former captain can either see her name cleared or answer for crimes upon your person.”

“There also, sir, is such a thing as free will. And I am exerting mine.”


	3. Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Write the rarest Trek pair you can think of to the prompt “Hell no.”_

You perceive light. Brilliant, bright light.

“Hello?” The voice is unfamiliar. 

“Hello? Who’s there?” You aren’t afraid. Wherever you are, this place is for the selfless, for those who knew suffering and chose to embrace life, to push the limits of their own mind until the physical realm was no longer sufficient. 

“My name is Wesley. I was told to wait here for a companion, for someone to give balance to a mutual existence that would allow us to uncover the mysteries of the universe together. Is that you?”

And you think of Neelix, of his jealousies and his attempts to control you. You think of the timeline you lived with Tom, of the way he would treat you like a child even when you were an old woman. You can feel Wesley’s presence now, the yearning of his need for approval from lovers and pseudo-father figures because the mother who adored him was never enough.

What you perceive as your back straightens — a piece of Tieran never truly left, did it? — and a laugh of pure joy, pure _freedom_ , bubbles from what you perceive as your stomach and you say, “Hell no.”


	4. Let Slip the Dogs of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt: Every good ST villain deserves a good fight scene. Craft yours to showcase their talents._ (I have a pretty weak stomach for this sort of thing, but — trigger warning: graphic violence.)

Footsteps.

Heavy, which means whoever approaches in the dark of night is large — and believes stealth to be unnecessary.

“Who’s there?” she grunts, leaping to her feet, hands tight on her bat’leth.

“None of your concern.” Her adversary steps into view. Tall, strong, with a ropy, mottled face. In the candle-lit cave, his eyes appear black. A small, single blade glints as he shifts it from hand to hand. “Are you ready to meet your death, prey?”

“How dare you insult the house of Mo'kai?” She advances toward him. “Here on Qo'noS, we —”

_ Photons. Force fields. _

“I — I —“ She stumbles back, her adversary peering at her … clinically?

She is the daughter of K’Chen, granddaughter of Photok. On her tenth birthday, painstiks at her Age of Ascension left a scar on her —

_ Rows of green leaves poked through brown soil on my tenth birthday. The cornstalks were just beginning to —  _

“I see fear in your eyes, prey.”

She lunges forward. This bat’leth has been in her family for generations, comfortable in her hands since childhood. 

With a satisfying crack, the bat’leth slices into the stranger’s shoulder. She pushes through to muscle, tough but still torn by the blade. Dark red blood leaks into the enemy’s clothing. She pulls at her weapon, ready to deliver another blow, but the enemy heals quickly, the bat’leth already ensnared in recovering skin and sinew.

A large boot finds her stomach, kicks the wind from all four of her lungs, and she lands on her back, puffs of dirt from the cave floor rising around her.

She gasps for air. 

She can’t move. 

Could both of her spines have broken? What happened to the redundancies in her pulmonary system?

_ Computer, activate the Emergency Medical Hologram.  _

Grunting, the enemy removes the bat’leth himself, his blood glinting on the blade. He throws his own weapon, a flash of silver that impales her hand, pinning it to the ground. 

Her blood is not the majestic purple of a Klingon warrior. 

Her blood is red. Like a — 

_ Human.  _

_ I’m human.  _

“You were not worthy prey.” Her bat’leth dangles from the enemy’s hands. “Almost … boring.”

_ Holodeck two.  _

_ Hirogen took the ship.  _

“Let’s … talk,” she manages. 

The Hirogen flips the bat’leth and holds it by the blades. He butts the grip against her chin, hard. Pain doubles her vision. She tries to move her leg, to trip the enemy, but it’s no use.

Her unpinned hand tightens into a fist.

The punch goes wide, whiffing air.

“If I had my way, Klingon, your corpse would be my prize for this most unsatisfying hunt.”

“The … Federation …”

“Cancel the experiment.” Another Hirogen steps forward from within the holo-matrix of the cave wall. “The neural interface cannot be perfected. We should simply hunt every member of this crew in our traditional way.”

“No!” The first Hirogen shouts at the newcomer. “The neural interface works. She has no idea who she is. We can run simulation after simulation, hunting and reviving crewmembers for as long as we like. Watch.”

White-hot pain spiderwebs from her chest. 

The bat’leth stands up straight, impaling her, warm blood spurting down her sides.

“She said ‘Federation.’ She knows who she is. Let her die.”

“The … Federation …” her vision blurs “... is a great ally … of the Klingon Empire…. It will not allow …”

The Hirogen voice closer to her is triumphant. “It works!”

“Perhaps,” the other Hirogen sounds uncertain, “I was … too hasty.”

“You …” she grits out “... fight ... without honor.”

_ And I’ll get this ship back … no matter what species you make me. _

“Holodeck two to sickbay. The neural interface is a success. We’ll give Janeway medical attention, then release some of her crew. It’s time to begin the hunt.”


	5. Water, Water Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Write a story of exactly 47 words._

_Saltwater and waves make up the sea,_  
_A place where both calm and storms run free,_  
_Crying is similar moving art,_  
_With whirlpools pulling a person’s heart,_  
_My dad dislikes crying and the sea,_  
_Which explains why he also dislikes me._

Thomas Paris  
poetry assignment, fifth grade 


End file.
